The Budding Rose
by Unit7
Summary: After being involved in an accident, with everyone blaming her, she is sentenced to 100 hours of community service. She discovers something about her self. AshelyxAdrian please R&R.
1. Guilt

_Author's Note: In Bringing of Redemption I hinted at the idea of a Ashley/Adrian pairing. I thought it would be fun to explore how this relationship started. This was written long before the season 2 premier. So if certain details do not match, then you know why. _

**The Budding Rose**

Ashely Juergens paced her room, her long dark brown hair flying behind her, a string of curses flying from her young mouth. It wasn't fair, but then what in life was? Was it fair that her sister got knocked up by some creep? Was it fair that innocent children starved in Africa? Nothing in this world was fair, something Ashley thought she knew. No, she was only beginning to understand. She paused for a moment and considered what the Judge had said. Worthless git, Ashley concluded. As the words of the Judge rang in her ear, she bit her lip.

"Young girl, do you not know how dangerous that was?" The Judge's voice was old, ancient even, yet it still carried the same strength that of the prosecutor twenty years ago. "Although your actions are not directly responsible for the crime. I am ordering 100 hours of community service." As the recorded words finished playing, she felt like screaming. It wasn't even remotely her fault. She plopped down on her bed, no one believed her. Why should they? She was there at the scene and she confessed her part in the accident so freely. Unfair. No, Ashley thought, there wasn't a word that could describe what had been done against her. She was trying to help, now everyone.

"hates me," she whispered. The sound of her voice startled her. She remembered having a strong voice, but since the accident, her voice sounded shaky. As if it were trying to support a mountain. The words hung in the air, vibrating as they did, she knew it to be the truth. How could they not hate me? Ashley frowned. I would probably hate me too. She picked up a small elephant pillow, one she had received when she was little, and threw it at her door.

"Honey?" George asked, knocking lightly on the door.

"Go away!" Ashely shouted.

"Look we need to talk." George said a little louder, trying to use his concerned father voice.

"No!" Ashley shouted, and then she screamed in frustration. This time there was no reply but the silent foot falls of her father leaving. She laid back on her bed, wanting to go back in time and... do what exactly? Ashley scrunched her face in frustration. I did the right thing, didn't I? Its not my fault that... well its not my fault I did the right thing. Ashley felt the hot tears coming, and she fought them, she would vanquish them, she always did. She had to. She failed. It had been so long since she cried. Before the accident, she could fight them. She could destroy the rebellious thoughts and continue with her stoic appearance. But now? No she was weak against the tears, and they reigned supreme.

That night she had a dream, a nightmare really. She was at the intersection. The night sky was blooming with stars, a rare occasion with today's light pollution, but it was beautiful. She could feel the light breeze caress the world, the sounds of cicadas filled her ears. She also felt the hard shelled object in her hand. She was unsure what possessed her to do this, perhaps an act of rebellion or maybe, which scared her the most, was that she was doing it for the fun. She sat crouched, hidden from the world in the bushes, and she waited. Her father since moving next door has become relaxed in his rule. Often not noticing Ashley's disappearance from the house. A new sound began to enter her ears, and she found herself smiling. But she could see something was wrong, or she could now. She heard the screeching tires, and saw a car swerve dangerously. At that point, she should have realized she shouldn't have. But she felt herself rise, she felt her hand take the egg, and she felt it leave her hands as she threw it. For a brief second she heard the egg shatter as it landed directly on the car's windshield. By the time her mind registered what was really happening... it was over. The car had smashed directly into a phone booth. Fear jumped into her heart as she raced towards the car. She went towards the drivers side. The picture of that man's bruised and bloody face scared her. "Why..." the man would croak. This part was the nightmares idea. "Why would you kill me?" the man would accuse.

Ashley woke with a start, her heart pounding as a deluge of cold sweat covered her. It took her a long time before she realized she was in her room. The images of her nightmare were still burned into her visions. She wanted to cry out, but found her voice gone. She was unable to proclaim her torment, unable to speak the fear that gripped and tore at her heart.

"I didn't..." Ashley finally whispered. "I didn't kill you..." Ashley began to cry again, and this time when sleep came. There were no dreams, none that she could remember.

The next day was the start of her Community Service. As her father drove to the park where she would be serving her first day she slowly realized she deserved this. But not the hate she had managed to obtain from everyone. Ashley had little friends, which for the most part she didn't mind, but every time one of Amy's friends came to visit her and John, they would treat her like scum. She quickly gave up trying to convince them it wasn't her fault. The Judge knew this, but it didn't matter. Even her parents seemed distant.

"You be good now." George said as his daughter left the car.

"Whatever," Ashley said, trying to put as little emotion into it as possible. As her father pulled away to leave her to do her time, Ashley was scanning the park. It wasn't long before she saw the small group of people. They were wearing bright orange vests with DOC clearly printed on it. Several armed police officers stood idly shooting the breeze. She quietly sauntered over towards the Police, trying to stay stoic.

"Ashley Juergens?" a broad shouldered Officer asked. Ashley nodded. "Take this," the officer handed her a Orange vest and a litter stick. "Alright, your all here for whatever reason. Your job is to clean the trash you young people cause." He shouted addressing the group. "Got it? Good." The officer tossed a wrapper to the ground, "begin."

"Dumb ass." A familiar voice whispered beside Ashley. Ashley looked over and groaned. Standing beside her was Adrian. Since the accident she had been particularly nasty to Ashley. Hoping to escape her notice, she quickly walked away. "What the hell are you doing here?" Ashley froze. I am so not in the mood for this, Ashley thought bitterly.

"Same thing as you," Ashley didn't turn around to face Adrian. "Though I wasn't aware being a slut had become illegal." Ashley allowed herself a smile when she heard Adrian's gasp.

"At least I didn't kill anyone," Adrian replied, her words wreaking of malice. Ashley lost it. She spun around and marched right up to her.

"I didn't kill him!" Ashley shouted. Fresh tears sprung to her eyes, anger and sorrow flooded into her. "How many times do I have to say that?" Ashley cringed as she realized she was almost begging, "he was already on his way to crashing." Adrian's hard look faltered for a moment, but was quickly strengthened.

"Yeah I bet Ben's dad probably bribed the judge." Adrian said, but there was no strength in her words.

"Go to hell." Ashely whispered. She turned around. She felt her body begin to shake, the overwhelming sense of weakness forced her to move slowly until she fell to her knees. She couldn't take it anymore, she just wanted to die.


	2. Awakening

_Author's Note: This chapter mentions Adrian's masturbation experiences and explores this part of her. It is not explicit in anyway. In fact you could probably over look it or mistake it completely. It's something we all seem to learn at a young age... Just thought I bring it up before you read the chapter Also this chapter touches on discrimination against homosexuals._

**Chapter 2.**

Adrian frowned as she watched Ashley fall to her knees. She felt the overwhelming sensation of going up to her and helping her out. But she couldn't force her limbs to obey. There was a part of her that refused the idea of helping her. But suddenly she found herself questioning why. The look in Ashley's eyes sent shivers down her spine. In what right did she have to accuse her of murder? She knew the facts of the case, it was proven that Grace's father would have crashed anyways. So, why did she still hold this grudge? Why did she still hold onto something that was ruining a young girls life? Adrian pondered this as she went about picking up trash. Adrian jabbed an old discarded McDonald's bag.

Adrian was serving community service, fifty hours, after a night of too much drinking. She thought it would be fun to go and get McDonald's. A police officer saw her swerving and pulled her over. To make matters worse, she refused to take the sobriety tests. As she sat in a cell, the pleasant buzz slowly transforming into a hangover, she realized how stupid she was. Grace's fathers death was at first considered the result of drunk driving. She should have known better.

As she continued walking around the park, cursing litterbugs, she found herself looking towards Ashley. She was sulking not a hundred yards away, her movements sluggish. Adrian had seen her from time to time, and she was usually full of energy. Even if she didn't always expose it. But she was always quick with a come back or a witty comment. It was one thing Adrian secretly admired about her. She could sometimes come up with a witty one liner, or a come back. Now Adrian was paralyzed as she stared at Ashley. There were other things about Ashley she liked. She wasn't the hottest girl around, but she was fairly attractive.

"Adrian Lee!" An Officer shouted. She quickly snapped out of her stare and quickly began jabbing furiously at the litter at the ground. "And stay like that." Adrian wanted to go up to him and give him a mouthful, but decided against it. She was in enough trouble as it was. But still as she worked, she kept stealing glances at Ashley.

She bit her lip. She felt those feelings starting to return. For quite awhile now she found herself looking at women rather then men. She found men pleasing to the eye and she loved having a strong hand caress her features. Yet there was something about a women that excited her. She often wondered what it would feel like to have a soft feminine hand glide over her body. When she was alone, she found herself fantasizing about such thoughts. These were some of her first thoughts when she discovered the pleasure, but quickly she abandoned them, only taking them out on rare occasions. But as the years grew, and the girls she knew matured, she found herself bringing those fantasies out more. She felt dirty for these thoughts. She didn't feel dirty for the act, she had come to know that almost everyone does. Her mother had never shown any hostilities towards these thoughts. But still, she found herself ashamed and feeling guilty. But these were the fantasies she loved the most, the ones she obtained the most pleasure from.

But when she entered high school she quickly tried to hide these feelings. The fantasies she wanted to feel explode within her, became wrong. Her first week as a Freshman caused this. A girl by the name of Amanda had come out to her family over the summer. Word spread and she had effectively became the outcast. At first no one would treat her like an equal. No one except the teachers would even be kind to her. Eventually she found a group of friends and supporters, but Adrian couldn't let go of what she saw. When Adrian lay awake at night, listening at the empty apartment, she would consider why she became the way she was. Was she using Ricky to prove she was straight? Better to be a slut then a queer, right? It wasn't that she didn't find Ricky attractive or good in the sack. She enjoyed it immensely, but she still felt like she was denying a part of herself. Suppressing who she is. For awhile she thought she had finally beaten those feelings. That she was straight after all. She knew there was nothing wrong with being gay, but admitting to herself that she was, or more bisexual as the case was, was something she couldn't do. She kept seeing Amanda alone on those first few months of High School.

But now, watching Ashley, she felt those feelings return in full swing. She didn't try to suppress them, in fact she was loving the feelings. It was like she was being set free. She turned her attention towards the other girls within the group. She knew none of the other girls, and none of them seemed to have what Ashley had.

When the park was finally cleaned up, ready for the next batch of litterers, they handed in their gear. Adrian felt exhausted as she walked towards the parking lot. It wasn't a physical fatigue, but more of the mental kind. Though she was tired, she felt something more. She felt almost excited as she walked towards her car. It wasn't until she spotted Ashley standing quietly that she realized why she was so happy about. It was because of her, she thought. She bit her lip again, and she almost laughed. When did she start that? Another realization hit her, she had finally come to terms with her sexuality, or at least was willing to examine the possibility.

She went to unlock her car, when she glanced over at Ashley again she knew what she had to do. She pocketed her keys and walked over to the girl. At first Ashley's stance stiffened, her eyes grew angry and cold. Yet her face remained the same stoic face.

"What do you want?" Ashley asked coldly.

"Look I want to apologize" Adrian mumbled. She stared down at the floor. She was never much for saying sorry. But she knew she was doing a terrible job so she lifted her head and spoke more clearly. "I wanted to apologize, for earlier."

"I heard you the first time." Ashley said.

"You need a ride?" Adrian offered, gesturing towards her car.

"I don't go that way, sorry." Ashley said smirking. But her face looked confused. At the comment Adrian's apologetic face turned scared. "I er... sorry." Ashley blushed with embarrassment. Adrian wondered whether it was because her comeback failed, or if she really meant it.

"So what is it?" Adrian asked quietly.

"Sure." Ashley said. Adrian's heart leapt with joy, and she was stunned by this. Why should she be happy she took her offer?


	3. Touch

**Chapter 3: Touch**

As Ashley gently eased herself into the car, her mind was whirling with thoughts. Could Adrian be gay? She kept seeing the hurt face when she made that foolish comeback. It was mostly in her eyes though, she looked hurt and scared. She had heard all the rumors about her, none of them made mention of her being gay. She had also overheard her sister talk about Amy with Ben and sometimes with Ricky. Why would she be so into Ricky if she was gay? As she felt the car come to life and pull out of the parking spot Ashley was wondering whether or not she had imagined the look. But the feelings she felt, the hopes she had, were real.

When she saw that look in her eyes, she hoped maybe she could talk to her about it. Ashley had known from a young age that she was a lesbian. It wasn't a matter of questioning herself, she just knew. She made no big deal about this, and had yet to tell her family. But why should she? It was her love life after all. She didn't fear that her parents would reject her, exile her from the family. She knew that if she were to come out they would be accepting. Perhaps a little relieved that the chances of having another possible teen mother being reduced significantly. Still, she kept her sexual orientation private. Because it was hers, and nothing else.

Ashley quietly watched as the world sped by. Sometimes she would see a person walking a dog, or children playing in their yards. Every once in awhile, she would steal a glance at Adrian, who was smiling pleasantly. Ashley had to force herself to stop staring, she had often found it easy to avoid such looking, but that smile. There was something about her smile that filled Ashley with excitement. She suddenly craved her touch, to feel Adrian caress her softly. Ashley had never been with another women, nor a guy for that matter. But she knew Adrian could show her the true pleasures of the flesh.

Without really thinking, almost acting on instinct, Ashley made a move to turn on the radio. At the same time, Adrian reached for the same button. Their fingers met and slowly brushed up against each other. Neither retracted their own digit. Ashley savored the touch, her finger was soft and warm. When she could turn her head again, she looked up at Adrian. She had a thrilled look about her eyes as they paced regularly from the rode, to their fingers, and back to the road. Her pleasant smile had become a grin. Ashely couldn't help but stare at Adrian now. Slowly, without thinking, she began to slowly rub her finger against Adrian's. She watched Adrian's reaction. The grin disappeared and a look of content pleasure permeate. The look only deepened Ashley's excitement, it seemed almost odd that just hours ago they seemed to be sworn enemies. But now? Now they were more then just friends, or so it seemed.

When the car pulled over and came to a full stop, Ashley retracted her finger. For a moment their eyes met, and for that instance, Ashley felt scared. Not for her own safety, but of the next step. Would this continue? Was this just a one time thing, doomed from the start? Suddenly Ashley feared she would never get the chance at something like this at all. The moment past, and Ashley looked away embarrassed.

"You, uh busy today?" Adrian asked, her voice sounded seductive. Ashley found the familiar devilish grin, the one that accompanied her through many acts of rebellion.

"Depends." Ashley stated casually. But inside she was hoping this was what she was now praying for.

"On?" Adrian whispered seductively as she slowly slid her hand onto Ashley's lap. The touch sent chills of excitement down her spine. Oh how she wanted to feel Adrian's hands on her flesh, rather then on her jeans. But something else was waltzing down her spine, intertwining with excitement. It was fear. For a moment the two conflicting emotions fought. Her heart and body longed to be closer with Adrian, yet her mind was resistant. Ashley had relied on her mind, and as a result she trusted it more. She brushed Adrian away and quickly exited the car.

"I... can't" Ashley mumbled. She didn't want to face Adrian, didn't want her to see her like this.

"You F*cking tease." Adrian shouted. Ashley stole a glance and cringed. Adrian looked angry, her eyes lit with malice. Yet this was not what made her flinch. Her intense passion was probably only enhanced her beauty. It was the embarrassment and betrayal that did this to her. She looked as if she was played for as a fool, something Adrian hated. Ashley wanted to explain, but she couldn't. She had always been good with words, being able to craft arguments and her opinions easily. Now, with these new rush of feelings she hardly understood, words failed her. She couldn't describe how scared and nervous she was. For the first time, she even questioned her own sexuality.

Ashley felt tears leak from her eyes and ran towards her house. Adrian had parked in front of her old house, and not the one she and George had moved into. Still she didn't care. She ran into the house and when she passed the living room, she could hear her sister, who was breast feeding John, call out to her. But she ignored this and found he way to her old room. The walls were empty and devoid of anything remotely interesting. But her old bed as still there. She quickly locked the door behind her, not wanting to be disturbed, and flung herself onto her bed. There she lay trying to sort out what had transpired between Adrian and her.

But mostly, she felt the boiling pit of fear that dwelt in everyone. She had blown it. The first person she could see herself with thought she was a stupid tease getting a little pay back. She cried, fearing that the future she had taken a glimpse of, the one that involved Adrian beyond a role that was a mere friend, but a role of a more intimate nature. She had messed up, and she wept.


	4. Tragedy

_Author's Note: Like most of the story this contains sexual content. Parental Discretion is Advised. (Ha! I have always wanted to say that...)_

**Chapter 4: Tragedy**

Adrian sat there, shaking. Never had she allowed that side of her so much control. She had always tried to suppress it, and hoped it would die. But today, she allowed it to thrive. What did she get in return? She was humiliated. She lowered her defenses and took a chance with Ashley. If Ashley had been a guy, it would have been different. She would have just drove off forgetting them moments later. But it wasn't a guy, it was a girl, but not any girl. It was Ashley. Like a budding rose, her feelings were starting to bloom for her. She was going to allow the Rose that was her heart, to fully bloom, but Ashley in one decisive and swift cut, had destroyed it.

It took her awhile before she mastered her tears, she was determined not to cry. It took her even longer before she could control her body. She slumped over her steering wheel, hoping this was just a nightmare. But inside she knew it wasn't, so she turned the key and the car came to life.

When she arrived at her home, she threw open the door and cursed loudly. She hated displaying her emotions so openly, but in her home she didn't care. She paced in front of the couch, anger towards Ashley and her being a freaking tease coming to a nice boil. She let out another curse, and she finally plopped herself on the couch. With her hand she groped blindly for the remote, her eyes staring at the TV. When her hands clutched the remote, she let it go. She couldn't get herself to turn it on, she became afraid of it.

She got up and paced in front of the couch again. As if she were a caged lion, she was restless. She suddenly got an idea. She pulled out her cellphone and rapidly dialed the number. The phone on the other end rang several times. The wait seemed forever before the phone was picked up. When it did she could hear some song playing the background.

"Hello," Ricky answered, his voice smooth and confident.

"I..." Adrian said, "could you come over please?" Adrian hated the weakness in her voice.

"Adrian?" Ricky asked, "Uh sure." Ricky hung up, leaving Adrian feeling all to alone. As she paced in front of the couch, Ashley being the dominate thing on her mind, she felt weak. The plan she had put into motion felt wrong. But she had to do it... to prove that she wasn't gay. Her thoughts were disturbed when she heard the light rhythmic knocking. She rushed towards the door, almost stumbling once, and when she finally threw open the door, Ricky barged in.

"Adrian, whats wrong?" Ricky said turning around and looking Adrian over. She felt a bit of butterflies gently flying in her stomach as she looked at him like that. He always had a way of making a girl feel special. Often she wondered whether or not he used this little talent for good or his own greedy needs.

"Nothing, I just needed to be with you." Adrian whispered, it was now or never she thought.

"On the phone, you sounded like you were in trouble or something." Ricky said

She walked towards him. She didn't speak as she enclosed the distance, she tried to provide her sexiest face and walk. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck. Ricky looked startled for a second, but then he was smirking. Together they leaned in, their lips touching. A sudden ache filled Adrian's intimate area, but it wasn't for Ricky, it was for Ashley. Still they kissed, and when they broke apart. They smiled at each other, both knowing full well what was about to come. All thoughts of her being in trouble vanished from Ricky's mind. His smile revealed his lust.

Adrian gently pulled at Ricky's hand leading him to the couch. But unlike all the previous times, the times she loved to feel him, neither her body nor her mind was into it. Yet she had to, she thought, to prove to herself. They sat him down on the couch. Standing in front of him, his lust filled eyes devouring her body, she tried to take her clothes of in a sexy manner. She was down to her black lace bra and panties and she sat on his lap facing him. Her legs on either side of his. She bent down and they kissed passionately, but it wasn't Ricky she was kissing, not in her mind at least. In her mind it was Ashley.

They were like that for several moments, Ricky's hands began to explore her body. Then he stopped, he pushed Adrian back gently, but enough to break their kiss. Adrian looked down in his eyes. His eyes were a mix of lust and sorrow. He gently eased Adrian off of him, and stood up, shaking.

"Adrian..." He said. "I can't." Adrian bit her lip.

"I got a condom," She said quietly, but she knew thats not what he was talking about. Adrian stood up and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his neck softly, "please?" she tried to sound sexy, seductive. But it came out as a begging tone.

"I am sorry... but I just can't." He ripped Adrian's hands, which were playing with his zipper, from him and walked away. Not even looking at her, because he knew if he saw her like that he would fold. Adrian closed her eyes, and flinched when she heard the door slam shut. She felt the tears come to her eyes, feeling helpless she let them go. It was like Ashley had rejected her all over again. She thought back to that blissful moment in the car and how it was shattered.

She slowly let herself down on the couch and laid down. She didn't bother putting on her clothes. She was home alone and her mother wouldn't be home until Friday. But who cares if she did come home? Not like she didn't know about her sex life. She just laid there crying until sleep's chariot swept her off her feet and carried her into the night.

Sometime during the night, she distantly heard the door open. She was now partially awake. She looked around the apartment, and when she didn't see anyone she curled back up and tried to sleep. But she couldn't. Every small sound sounded like fireworks to her. She suddenly felt too exposed and wished she had put her clothes on. She slowly sat up, and in the dark she tried to look for her clothes. But then it dawned on her, the lights were on... she then felt a presence near her, and then a strong hand push her back towards the couch. She tried to scream, but the attacker was fast and he covered her moth.

"Scream, and your dead," the attacker said in a monstrous voice. He was disguising his own voice, Adrian realized. She struggled against her attacker, tried to break free but it was no use! She cried, hot tears blurring the dark world around her. The Attacker forced her down on her back. Adrian quickly realized what was happening and clamped her legs shut. The Attacker only laughed as he pried her legs open. He let his hand go from her mouth and she let out a yelp, a mistake. The Attacker backhand slapped her, silencing her. "What did I say?" He said annoyed. As if to reinforce her lesson he punched her. Pain shot through her head, but she didn't let out a sound. She closed her eyes tight, and when she heard his zipper she silently whimpered.

_Author's Note2: Alright I know Adrian is supposedly date raped in second season. But this takes place in a alternate universe, so she was just raped. Sad I know :(_


	5. To Spill the Water of Life

Author's Note: Its short, but I hope it was enough to capture the feeling.

Chapter 5. To Spill The Water of Life.

The next week was tough for Ashley. The incident in the car kept her up at nights, the feel of Adrian's skin against hers brought her pleasure, but the way it ended, sent her into tears. The words 'You f*cking tease' rang in her ears, echoing. She wanted it to stop, and only by playing her music so loud that it blotted out her very thoughts worked. Sleep became nonexistent. During the day she would only go through the motions. She would paint her face in that stoic 'I don't give a crap' face, her eyes would glaze over, hiding her feelings. She had gone throughout most of her life like this and she was once proud of this. Now she hated this talent, hated the ability to deny her features the sorrow she felt towards losing Adrian before she ever had her.

Ashley didn't see Adrian until the next Saturday, the day she had Community Service. This week they were painting the interior of a old house that had been bought up by the city for a daycare. Ashely arrived early and quickly obtained the materials and waited quietly for everyone else to arrive.

Adrian was the last to come. At first Ashley felt her painted face to crumble, and being repainted in that of someone happy, in love. Something was wrong though, and Ashley erased the joy from her face. She studied Adrian from a distance. She looked sad, almost scared. Her hair was lackluster and had not been done. As it fell around her shoulders, it looked wet. Her face held the most sorrow, her usual smile was gone and instead was a small frown. Hardly noticeable, but it was there.

Ashley stood up, taking a deep breath. Now or never, she thought. Ashley had made up her mind earlier that week to see if she could salvage this friendship. Maybe try and explain what happened last Saturday. The walk felt interminable and her legs felt rubbery. She was better then this she thought, but maybe that was the problem?

"Adrian?" Ashley said trying to sound confident. She couldn't help it, but she allowed her eyes to look at Adrian's beautiful figure. Then she noticed her clothing. Adrian often wore tight clothing, that revealed just enough skin to wet a mans appetite. Now she was wearing loose sweat pants and a grey sweater.

"What the hell do you want?" Adrian said, nearly shouting. She crossed her arms, almost hugging herself.

"I wanted to..." Ashley whispered, finding it hard to come up with the words. She had rehearsed them to herself for hours during the long nights, but they failed her now. "I wanted to talk about what happened last Saturday?" Adrian went rigid, her eyes fierce. "I got nervous, I have never actually..." Ashley trailed off, the look in Adrian's face scared her. "Are... are you alright?" Ashley asked.

"Couldn't be better," Adrian said coldly. She turned away and stormed off leaving Ashley feeling a bit confused.

The Officers gathered them together and they quickly distributed the rollers and paint. Ashley and Adrian were put together, something they both loved and hated at the same time. The work was slow and when they were halfway through with the large room, Adrian dropped her roller and left the room. Ashley looked at where she was in amazement, could she have been crying?

Feeling something was wrong, Ashley followed Adrian to the master bedroom. When she entered she heard the bathroom slam shut, the uncontrollable wheezing, could be heard. Ashley froze. She didn't know what to do. She heard Adrian move about in the bathroom for a few moments. Then everything was silent until she heard a small yelp, and then a second one. Ashley stood there, wishing almost praying for her lead filled legs would move. Then there was a small crash within the bathroom, and everything became a blur.

Ashley quickly pulled the door open, Adrian apparently forgot to lock the door, and discovered her sprawled across the floor. Blood freely flowing from her wrists. Adrian's grey sweatshirt had a large blood stain running down it. How could she loose so much? Ashley thought frantic, how long did she stand there? She quickly went to Adrian and pulled her up. She frantically searched for something to stop the bleeding. She frantically searched for something to stop the bleeding, finding nothing, she pressed her hands against the wounds, hoping to stem the flow of blood. Then she screamed for help.


	6. Hospital Visitor

Author's Note: 10 points to the person who knows where I got Dr. Dan from!

Chapter 6: Hospital Visitor

Adrian felt weak, she closed her eyes shut, wishing she were dead. The sensations of her rape played through her mind, she just wanted it to stop. She could hear her heart rate on the monitor grow quicker as the thoughts came in. Blindly, she went to cover her ears, but something was restricting her. Fear flooded through her veins, sending her into a state of hysterics. He is back, Adrian thought, he is back and its going to be worse. She started to struggle, wanted to break free, but like last time she wouldn't get the chance. She would just have to...

She felt something in holding her hand. It's a trick, Adrian thought. She closed her eyes tighter, if it was going to come she doesn't have to see him. The thing in her hand, slowly began to caress her finger. The touch was sensual and yet innocent. The feeling felt so familiar, eventually Adrian calmed down, and slowly drifted to sleep.

Adrian woke and when she opened her eyes. The hospital lights blinded her at first, but when her eyes managed to adjust, she looked down at her wrists. She remembered the feeling as the razor blade so easily sliced through her skin, how the blood just seemed to easily ooze out. She remembered suddenly becoming scared... and nothing. Her forearms had been bandaged tightly, but she also discovered she was being restrained. She heard the heartbeat monitor jump for a moment.

Looking down at her wrists she also saw someone was holding her hand, softly caressing. Again the feeling of familiarity sparked her interest. She followed the hand to its body and saw Ashley. She was slumped over looking down at the floor, while her hands held Adrian's lovingly. Adrian tried to sit up, but decided to lay back.

"Ashley?" Adrian whispered. Her voice was weak. Ashley's head jerked up and she let go of her hand. She quickly wiped the tears away and tried to make her face stoic. Adrian smiled slightly.

"Why would you do that?" Ashley asked. "I didn't mean to be a tease its just I..." Ashley hung her head again trying to hide her tears.

"What?" Adrian asked astonished. In her weak state and since her rape, she couldn't think clearly.

"Saturday... I didn't mean to lead you on." Ashley whimpered, scaring Adrian. It felt wrong for her to sound so weak and scared. "I was nervous and scared. I have never actually... been with a guy, let alone a girl." Slowly it sank in. Adrian couldn't find the words to speak, but with as much strength as she could she gripped Ashley's hand. Hoping that she could get the message her mouth could not say. Ashley stood up, and moved closer towards Adrian. Slowly she bent over and kissed her on the cheek, and then gently and briefly on the lips. She blushed a little as she backed away, but Adrian pulled at her hand, bringing her closer. She had never actually kissed another girl, except the one time on a dare in fifth grade. Harmless. But the kiss, even if it was so brief, it filled Adrian with bliss. For a moment, she forgot about what happened to her. They stared into each other's eyes and Adrian tugged a little harder on Ashley's hand. Then they kissed, longer and with a little more passion. The feeling of Ashley's lips against hers excited her, she couldn't remember the last time she felt like this. The kiss broke and it took a moment before Ashley could wrangle herself free from Adrian's grip. When she did, she brought the chair up closer towards Adrian's head. They at like that, occasionally kissing the other, but mostly just in silence.

A nurse came in sometime later and explained to Adrian why she was restrained. It had become Hospital Policy to restrain all patients with Suicidal Risk at first. The Nurse unrestrained her for a moment to redress her wounds. The sight of her slashed wrist brought tears to Adrian's eyes and shame in her heart. She turned her head away, and she saw Ashley staring right back at her. Her tears were also starting to brim with tears.

When the Nurse was done a psychiatrist came in, his name was Dr. Dan. He was sorta plump middle aged man. He had a tall forehead as a result of his graying hair receding. He wore light tan khaki shorts, and a dark and light blue plaid shirt. At first he wanted to excuse Ashley, but after some fighting and convincing she was allowed to stay.

"Why would you do something to yourself?" Dr. Dan said. He was sitting at the foot of Adrian's bed.

"I don't know..." Adrian whispered. She glanced over to Ashley, wondering what she would think of her?

"I notice that your parents haven't come to see you, why is this?" Dr. Dan said calmly. Adrian got the feeling he was just going through routine.

"My mother is a stewardess on a plan. She is gone for days at a time. My father..." Adrian paused unsure how to answer the question. Why hadn't he been called? "I guess I don't know."

"Adrian, those who try to commit suicide just don't do it on a whim." Dr. Dan said. Adrian pondered how to reply, since when did words fail her? She thought. She bit her lip and stayed silent. "Please Adrian, I can help you." Adrian looked into Ashley's eyes as she spoke.

"I was... raped." Adrian mumbled. She watched as Ashley's eyes grew wide, fear was evident.

"I am sorry to hear that," Dr. Dan's voice was cold.

"It was last Saturday... but it was my fault wasn't it?" Adrian asked quietly, still looking at Ashley. "I was only wearing a bra and panties."

"Rape, is never your fault. Did you say No?" He asked. Adrian thought back and was unsure if she had said no. She remembered struggling... but never saying no. She burst into tears as the thought. What if she had said no? Would he have stopped?

"I couldn't he... scared me. He threw me down on the couch and..." Adrian closed her eyes. "I should have fought back..." Adrian said quietly.

"That could have only angered him," Dr. Dan said. He was leaning forward now. They talked for an hour or so, and when Dr. Dan left Adrian felt better. Dr. Dan deemed it was alright to undo the restraints and Adrian finally felt free. She would still need to be in the hospital for over night. A Nurse came in then and told Ashley that she had to go, visiting hours would be over. She quickly explained how she wanted five minutes alone with Adrian. The Nurse, evidently feeling sympathy allowed the extra few minutes. They sat there for awhile, and they kissed just once, but it was the most passionate one yet. When Ashley broke the kiss, Adrian closed her eyes and was gently eased back to sleep.


End file.
